There are certain individuals who, because of their profession or their celebrity status, wish to know when and if they are subject to personal surveillance as they move about a geographic region. For example, certain public figures, businessmen, law enforcement officials, military personnel, intelligence officers and government officials stationed abroad, may become the target of a surveillance operation. The surveillance operation may be initiated by well-trained experienced individuals, terrorists, or by common criminals or from stalkers. Public figures, such as celebrities or elected officials, may face a kidnapping or stalker threat. In some areas of the world, business personnel constantly face threats posed by kidnappers, robbers, and/or terrorists. Law enforcement officials may face a threat from gang members, organized crime figures, narcotics traffickers, terrorists or common criminals. The threat level is particularly high, for law enforcement officers operating undercover, for those working with confidential informants and for law enforcement officials involved with individuals in a witness protection program. Military personnel and/or intelligence officers serving abroad in hostile locations are constantly as risk due to surveillance threats from local security services as well as terrorist and or criminal elements.
What is needed is a system that automatically monitors certain activity occurring around an individual as the individual moves about a geographic region or locality and alerts the individual when the activity confirms that the individual is under surveillance.